


一些主从短篇

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Gore, Mutilation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 2015年和17年的王子生日贺文，第一篇假设威廉在某种情况下看到古鲁瓦尔多R5的情况，第二篇设想古鲁瓦尔多从连队回到隆兹布鲁之前的故事。虽然是生日贺文但都不太吉利。
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 1





	1. 某个梦

**Author's Note:**

> * 文中人物属于Techway。
> 
> * 虽然是生日贺文，但一点都不吉利。应该也不蠢。
> 
> * 有王子R5相关的重口描写。

威廉·库鲁托曾经以为，他早已能一一辨出所有搅扰自己的噩梦形状。

他并不记得梦里有过这样沉黑温热的拥抱。

空气里没有馥郁至极而近于腐败的花朵气味，但他因属于梦的笃定而知道自己身处墓园。身下冷硬石块也许属于一块墓碑，他怀中薄布之下的活物则有近于人的体温。

或者因为这活物本就属于人类。

但威廉·库鲁托熟知噩梦演绎变化的路径，他在梦里触及的一切常事都畸变了形状，竭尽残光所求索的都偏逆本愿。他记得自己或许有过一柄军刀，刀身徽纹不是铸匠印记倒是个不祥的词。那柄军刀现在想来对他可谓讽刺，因为拼搏过的战阵最终无非是谬误聚成的噩梦，他在其中失落了曾要保护或者寻求的初源。

星幽界夜晚的惊梦不过是他渐次忆起的往昔，他掀开怀中活物的殓布之前，也已经猜到那应当是自己在世事变幻的战场里又辜负的人。

他不奇怪会对上那张面孔。但威廉·库鲁托清楚鲜血是战场上不失慈悲的妆饰，粘稠血膜下遮盖了太多骨肉析离的丑陋伤口。他既在那场战役里托福于这种慈悲，也就早不能冀望噩梦中得到相似的恩泽。要塞陷落的硝烟记忆以外有个猜测令他始终难安，此刻如同印证一般，他更明晰地看见上颚以下紫黑的血痂，在口腔到脖颈一段光滑赤红的黏膜上倒仿佛积附着秽物。单侧眼眶里曾经满盈着血和眼球破碎迸出的混浊液体，如今被亡者手爪撕裂过的眼睑空垂，失去依凭的周遭肌肉掩不住凹陷的空洞。空旷眼窝的注视给威廉·库鲁托一种与噩梦本身难相匹配的无力感觉，远甚于当日在断壁残骸之间看到鲜血模糊了的端正面容。

他记起更多战场上被血柔和过，然而如今再次明晰的伤口。断肢缝合后常常显出一类怪异的饱胀，倒好像不是因为皮肉被拉抻着勉强掩住断面，而是蕴含着某种要再次生长的错误企盼。但他并不知道怀中人上臂残存的钝端垂及自己背脊时，那种发麻一般的触感是否近于与理智相悖的本能厌恶，又或者那伤处和眼眶周遭下坠的肌肉同样，提醒他太多战场上从此断绝的可能，和践踏入淤泥的骄傲一般再难修补。

正如他对着支离破碎的面容，再不能确切想起自己站在要塞未曾被攻陷的铸门之外，所迎接的君主怎样勒住坐骑，不等侍从执辔便翻身下鞍，步履间未遵礼法却有生为人主的自持。他也将要忘记曾在校场拿着练习钝剑请自己所效忠的黑王子予以赐教，被未留情面的重击迫得半跪在地上时，拉他起身的手臂不是故作姿态而是用了同袍间彼此支撑的力度。最后的战场上他终于明白黑王子追寻的是哪一种快乐，因为一意求索而不拘礼数，所倚仗的唯有自己的力量和决断由此骄傲。然而莫测战阵中挫去任何意气都太轻而易举，如同被血潮淹漫后了无踪迹。

血的潮汐退下以后，威廉·库鲁托看清自己从亡者之地带回的人，墓碑阴影之下倒像是残肢与往昔之影拼出的怪物。

他手中不再握着那柄军刀，环抱尚有温度的身体时却感觉到自己手臂曾经的颤抖。那一天刀身直插入地离他宣誓保护的君主胸口不过毫厘，以那柄凶刃为媒串联起的噩梦中他却最后也没能送出给予最后尊严的礼物。此后其它梦境覆盖了要塞外死地的记忆，唯有今天威廉·库鲁托重归故地，看见自己一念之差造就的非人身姿。

再次仰头时，注视着他的独眼色如陈血。

然而他不敢确定那只黯淡了往日神采的眼睛里有怎样的意味。从前的脸孔被破坏了太多，也就几乎失却任何属于人类的表情，残缺手臂不过勉强维持了坐起的姿势，而喉间空气通过的潮湿声响早没有可供辨认的音节。威廉·库鲁托无从判断这种时候人是会执着生还是渴念死，但他困于生者之境太久，想到自己的囚牢未必不来自求死不得的苦痛和惟愿最后一搏的刻求。他在最后的门扉无数次徘徊又归来，当日的犹疑迷惑不单出于不忍之心或者恐惧，也因为那从来不是该由旁人代做的选择。

此时他想到自己身处的并非噩梦。

即便如此他在血眼的注视下垂头好像行礼，伸出手时仍带着不能安定的震颤。指尖划过他昔日君主胸前细密的刀口，深浅不一倒像起先犹有要留手的退缩，创口比它处都要来得新鲜些许，最靠近心脏的伤痕中，血珠慢慢淌下犹若泪滴。

手指这样探入伤口，也便如同按压着对方尚存的搏动。

另一只手五指拢住自己的心脏，是把自己生命怀握在掌心。死生边缘转圜时任何界限都模糊，他也曾猜想自己夺取的生命同样能返还。指间哀切灰白的光仿佛自记忆最微茫的过去亮起，并未映照出墓园一隅的影状，却洞烛念头中最微小的瑟缩畏惧。细碎念头中血流脉动的声响在脑海涨落，纷乱像自己耳边暗哑的喘息，沸扬嘈杂的既是惶惑也是索求。然而喧闹里慢慢升起一种更大的安宁，由决意聚拢而成，唯待选择的生命之供奉。 

他不记得自己送出过这样未卜的礼物。但梦的前半真实得让他绝望，此刻未被接受的托付也就如同微末但切实的安慰。像在从未有过的战场上同伴一般双手交握，也是重新许下不曾说出口的追循保护的诺言。

接受还是拒绝他本都有准备。但下一刻掌心感觉到的推阻确切得不容置疑，奉出的脉动过于剧烈地回涌，让他在一瞬惊异里几乎切断了彼此残光的联结。然而和这断无回圜的拒绝相对，先前攀着他背脊的断臂现在轻触他手腕，并没有那只手臂该有的力量，却是毫无疑问出于自己意志的请求。

威廉·库鲁托此时明白。他曾在战场上看见黑王子唯一的快乐，以那种炽烈追寻以后便再无法妥协于残缺肢体任何苟延的偏安，平分给每个对手的残忍慈悲，他从前的君主以曾经的骄傲同样向他索要。这要求他本应畏惧却无从拒绝。晦暗光团战栗着顺延手臂回溯，其中团裹着不止一人的生命。

也如同他重新站在尸块和硝烟之中，军刀挥下以后鲜血喷溅是唯一的亮色。以噩梦为名的刀刃层层龟裂破碎，如同整个世界解构的残片。

威廉·库鲁托终于醒来，犹记得他看见那只有干涸血色的眼睛，在梦境最后一刻带了无误的笑意。

❧❧❧

梦境之外古鲁瓦尔多并没有尤其愉快的神色。

威廉发觉自己仍按着胸前心脏的位置，而黑王子的手指从他指缝间穿过，不怎么轻柔地戳了几下胸口。

“…你犯病了吗，库鲁托少佐。起床。”

星幽界不甚明亮的光线勾勒出床前轮廓，完整好像从未有过半分缺损。

他的手也就覆上对方修长有力的五指。稍微托起以额头轻触手背，像他们许久未曾行过的致敬礼仪。方才的梦之后，重复那句说过多次的话也许可以得到原谅。

“殿下，您没事实在…”

“…如果是那句话就不必说了。”

回答透了些微不耐，然而今天威廉·库鲁托认为自己有多言的理由。

“…我一定没有说清过，但这个想法并没有改变。希望您无事并非因为我未能履行的职责，只为您…能像从前一样在战场上挥剑。”

他托着的手突然反过手腕抓住他的。力道大得把他直从床上拉起到了半坐的姿势，让人几乎怀疑这动作中暗含着怒意。然而这般坐起以后他们双手依旧交握，只不再有致礼的意味倒像是一个战士拉起倒下的同伴。抬眼时威廉·库鲁托从那双血色眼睛里看到与梦中类似的神色，让他几乎相信眼前的人穿过同一个本非梦魇的世界与他四目相对。

他听到的话语里隐约含有笑意。

“那么…起来吧。库鲁托少佐，我所寻求的事物似乎就在此处啊。”


	2. 归程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 以为赶不上然而赶上了…短，大量私设
> 
> * 眯眼可以看见主从，看见主从就看见更多私设
> 
> * 少量R卡剧透，杨德是从布列依斯R3偷出来的

杨德在侧门的警备室打半个盹，并没觉得谁会来打扰。

一群队长被轰进会议室和工程师开说不清是吵架还是讨论的会，队员忙着模拟训练，执行任务的又没回来，而他杨德上次任务被打断了腿——不管怎么想，他在这里睡个囫囵觉都名正言顺。

可惜也没睡踏实。自动马的蹄声还没碰到他头发尖杨德就醒了，他本来抱着胳膊，手在皮带上顺着一摸，衣服阴影下面把手枪从套里抽了一半出来。这以后他才抬头，打了个长得足够他在眼缝里把来人从头到脚打量一遍的哈欠。

来的只有一人，套着当地在衣服外面加罩的浅色斗篷，上头沾了刚够从最近的补给站骑过来的尘土，斗篷底下佩刀安稳待在鞘里。下马往障蔽器之后的岗哨走过来是军人的动作。

“喂，老兄，”杨德招呼说，“辛苦了...哎，这种时候你还来挖我们墙脚？”

军人在附近歇过脚却牵着两匹自动马，意图明显但少见，因为——

“日安，”来人皱着眉开口，也许是看杨德太散漫地摊在椅子上。杨德坐得更舒服了些，“我有书信要交给连队长官，希望准许我带一个人回国。可以的话请您协助。”

——因为这里有家的人许下过守护家园的志愿，有过家的知道再无他处可以寄身，却少有谁的家人先放弃了牵念，倒让军队经过几年想出了需要叫人护送回国的用场...或者下场？

“带人回国啊。进了这里，”杨德往营地摆摆头，“从前的事既往不咎，你知道的吧？”

“...并非是要为以前的过错。请让我见连队的长官。”

老大们在开会，从最近看怕是要再开上几个钟头，杨德这么说了以后对方眉头更深，倒没有要即场发作。不过这人就这样在尹贝罗达荒原灼人的太阳底下直挺挺地站着，大有些就算中暑也要堵到人的气势，这点来说倒不讨厌。眩目的光线像是在他们脑中细弱嗡鸣。

“是要接个什么样的人，”杨德往近凑了凑，“既然重要到需要捞回去，是你们军队里以前的指挥官？要不然是替你们搞情报的，还是特别能打？怪了，当初既然舍得让这人过来，现在你确定他愿意老实跟你走？”

“…都不是。我没办法说得太多，”军人绷着脸停了一会才说，“其实若不嫌失礼，常情而言我会认为他更愿意回去。反是国内对于从这里回去的将是个怎样的人…这一点上我听说过不少不安的推测。”

很像挑衅，军人语气却只是寻常的疑问或许再加一分货真价实的犹豫。杨德觉得有点好笑，但不大笑得出来。

无奈也许多些。他们在这里冠以拯救世界的夸张名头，仍然免不了叫外人对他们的来路有这样那样的怀疑，这人大概当他们是亡命徒和流浪汉聚集的地方…不完全错误，但杨德倒很想有个反驳的机会。

“所以这人叫什么？”他盘算了一下问，“反正谁真走了的话不出两天我肯定知道，你告诉我没有损失。”

军人稍微低头告诉他答案，声音淹没在蓦然在上空腾起的引擎声里。涡轮急转掀起的烈风从头顶掠过，武装车的影子在激起的沙尘上由远及近。他们脚下地面轻微震颤。派出的中队恰在此时回程。

“…他不是F中队的吗？”他们隔了一会又能重新说话，这时四架合金梭在更远处缓缓下降，触地铿然有声。杨德乐了，“也巧，想提前看一眼的话，跟我去检疫区外面就好了。”

❧

往所谓检疫区走的时候，军人不知道自己会见到些什么。他对连队所知仅限于与涡作战的部队，和身边这队员打的有限交道并不让他觉得这地方对人的品性有匡正作用。

这样一来传言中受诅咒的王子会“出落”成什么样子，似乎也不值得期待。只不过…

引擎声渐渐熄了。他们拐过一排遮掩了视线的设施，所看到的是隔开检疫区的高耸外墙。他比平常走得慢，好等身边那个负伤的队员。这人刚才把他军刀扣下，带他从偏门进了营地，现在则拄着拐，精神很好地告诉他这外墙比几年前增高了一段，监控设备让检疫区毫无死角。

“归根结底是工程师比较惜命，万一有东西跟着回来…不过不用太担心，毕竟少见，”这人总结说，“好处是警备队都挤在屋里盯着屏幕。啊，那个岗哨今天没排人，我们可以偷偷上去。”

这个队员对找长官很不热衷，带他偷看却意外积极。这也难怪，他说自己国内担忧回来的并非善类时看见队员眼中愤怒闪过，眼下大概是属于这人的反驳。

若能叫他认识到自己的错误，军人不会反对。隆兹布鲁国内谣言太多，一夜之间所有人都在自己心里理顺了一套王室继承的次序，各类私生子的风传甚嚣尘上。五六年前那桩事件又重新摆上台面供人审视， _病榻上的老王会召回三王子，王子殿下想投身连队而已，之前所谓杀人全是无稽之谈，病榻上的老王不会召回三王子，他回国绝没有好处，难道从那位殿下出生以后的传闻全是谎言，若非证据确凿怎会有人把自己亲身骨肉送去那种地方_ …

那种地方，就是此处了。他们所站的地方能看到一侧令人不快的冷硬检疫设施，另一边武装车和武装艇刚刚着陆，队员去进行繁杂的检查前恰要经过他们面前。

舱门开启的声音轻的像是没有。最先从钢铁巨物阴影里出来的是重伤者，其后死者，最后跟着仅负轻伤的人，每架武装车次序都是如此。他们离得够近，足可看到沉默的队列里伤员惨白的脸色，肢体在担架上仍显扭曲，尸袋装着的残损轮廓难辨人形。血、机油和其他难以言明的怪异气味盈满高墙围绕的区域以后，在风中腾滚着迎面击在他们脸上。

军人发觉一件蠢事，他不知道自己要找的人如今是个什么样子。

其中一个尸袋没有完全封上，也许战友到最后仍想多看一眼同袍的面容，因而从军人所在之处能看到浅色头发和被死亡僵硬了的年轻面孔。他猛然想到自己启程之前也只看过一幅很可能并不逼真的画像，画中人的头发在暴烈的阳光下是同样的色调。

又或许不是，死和足够谄媚的画师都会长久改变一个人的模样。生命并未从微张的口中走得太远，但也足够让人分辨不出从中滑落、转瞬在沙砾中凝结成黑块的鲜血曾经属于王室贵胄还是贫民窟奔跑的少年。死亡同样公平地临到，在此地甚于任何其他的战场。

如果带他来的那个队员是要表达这样的意思，那他已经做到：没有人能对这样的行旅无动于衷。那个人在旁边看他一眼，显不出得意。

“伤亡比想象中厉害，对涡活性预测没到百发百中，”队员沉着脸说，“不过你还行，有些人见到这样子要吐个一滩…你找的人在那边，跟在检疫官后边呢。”

即便这样军人也看了一会才认出人来，那些连队战士剑刃缺了口，制服狼狈而且泥泞，一式短发上干涸板结着血和暗色黏液。他们有同样因疲惫而麻木了的面容，和同样与死亡对视过的眼睛。在这之中赏鉴谁有着隆兹布鲁王室的银灰头发和端正五官，又或者谁姿势仪态比旁人多几分优雅…很有些不合时宜。军人在阳光下轻微眯起眼。

“等等，”他突然说，“那个东西…怎么回事…”

“哪个？样子再不体面也不能叫东西吧？”队员重新开起玩笑，然后猛地一顿。军人已经一步跨到墙上冲底下喊出来。

“喂！那边袋子里…你们小心！”

尸袋在动，绝不是人被封在里面的挣扎，袋面鼓起的形状是更怪异的活物。

像巨大昆虫的钩爪撕裂开尸袋，刺鼻腥臭的液体瞬时喷溅。抬着尸袋的检疫官惊叫着松手，此时里面的东西潮涌一样扑了出来。

检疫官不是战士，惊吓得向后仰过去，手臂乱划着想要挡住怪物。军人能看见那人恐惧而翻起的眼白，而那个满是黏液的东西看不清动作，手爪几乎触到检疫官胸口——

另一条手臂斜插进来，仅是靠着动势荡开那活物，但钩肢立刻攀上这人的衣袖，匕首似的爪尖若刺入一定深可见骨。

布料撕裂的清厉响动。重物坠地的钝声，锋刃没入躯体瘆人的潮湿声音。

古鲁瓦尔多抬起头，短暂地看向刚才警告传来的方向。刚才挡下生物以后他用匕首直接割裂了制服，趁它滑落在地给出致命一击。那东西被匕首钉在地上，只最后挣着腿爪渗出一股股暗色的血液，在沙土中划下杂乱痕迹。

他的目光和军人的只一瞬交汇。又几个队员赶了上来，更远处有人喊他，是个即便疲惫也没有失了生气的声音。

“古鲁瓦尔多，”那人喊着，“你他娘的别是死了吧？”

古鲁瓦尔多直起身，没有再望向军人，但军人以为自己看见了王子殿下满是血污而毫无表情的脸上，因听见那个声音而一瞬掠过些微笑容。

“阿贝尔，”他听到自己王国的王子殿下转身回答，是受过严格教育的矜持声调，“你他妈不也还活着吗。”

❧

杨德带着那军人拐过几条长度相等的走廊，军人从那个岗哨下来还没有再说话，杨德暗中多打量他几眼。

“我要向您道歉，”军人像察觉了他目光似的说，“之前我说要找的人多半更宁愿回去…现在我知道他愿意留在此地的理由。”

“别客气，要不你也留下算了？”杨德说着，军人没笑，他却没忍住又问了个问题，“那就还有你们国内不安的猜测…现在见过人了，你怎么说？”

“我不能替国内其他人说话，”军人回答，像是还不能决定答案，“但个人而言——”

军人想到他在酒馆和营房里听来的诸般传言、数年前古堡地下室的诡异事变、那幅文过饰非了太多以至于看不出本来面目的画像…以及他领命时，王室心腹大臣的阴鸷面孔。他也想到烈日之下血染的尘沙之上，未曾犹豫便用自己手臂挡下攻击的青年、像是无动于衷地与同伴交换的言语、和他们目光短暂相对时，那双见过太多死亡却并不混浊的眼睛。他终于回答那个连队队员，觉得自己脸上也许也有些少见的笑意。

“——个人而言…追随这样的隆兹布鲁三王子殿下绝非耻辱。”

❧


End file.
